


How will I know

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: L’appostamento si rivela una noia mortale.Sherlock si sta annoiando a morte e non fa alcun mistero di quanto precisamente la noia minacci di ucciderlo a momenti.John, dal canto suo, se la sta godendo un mondo.È a Baker Street da un paio di mesi e la sua vita assolutamente insignificante, grigia e dolorosa di pochi mesi fa è stata messa del tutto a soqquadro da questo magnifico pazzo con il cappotto fluente e i riccioli scompigliati.In qualche modo ha a che fare con il promptIn fugaper la quinta settimana del COWT.





	How will I know

**How will I know**

  
  


L’appostamento si rivela una noia mortale. 

Sherlock si sta annoiando a morte e non fa alcun mistero di quanto precisamente la noia minacci di ucciderlo a momenti. 

John, dal canto suo, se la sta godendo un mondo. 

È a Baker Street da un paio di mesi e la sua vita assolutamente insignificante, grigia e dolorosa di pochi mesi fa è stata messa del tutto a soqquadro da questo magnifico pazzo con il cappotto fluente e i riccioli scompigliati. 

Una vocina ragionevole gli sussurra all’orecchio che forse - ma proprio forse - passare una fresca serata di primavera seduto su di una panchina in un parco cittadino con Sherlock a spiare un chiosco di bevande calde non è il massimo della sanità mentale.

Ma quella vocina del cavolo può andare a farsi friggere, perché John Watson è consapevole di fare una grandissima stupidaggine a dare corda al genio più assurdo del mondo. Allo stesso tempo, quella stupidaggine lo costringe a sorridere un po’ e persino a pensare a quali altre stupidaggini potrebbero fare, loro due, domani o tra una settimana o tra un mese.

Sherlock ha bisogno di qualcuno che lo supporti e che gli impedisca di farsi seriamente del male e John, beh, John Watson non ha bisogno della fredda e mortifera routine come pensava  _ prima, _ oh no. 

Ha bisogno di splendere nella luce riflessa da Sherlock e di canalizzarla, restituendola più tenue, meno distruttiva. Se avesse voglia di essere romantico potrebbe dire di essere la luna, laddove Sherlock è il sole.

Questo implicherebbe un altro pensiero, però, che John non è pronto ad affrontare. Sherlock è senza dubbio un uomo attraente, per quanto non nel senso più convenzionale del termine. 

Non si può però dire che sia una persona solare, e quindi forse sarebbe lui a dover assumere le gelide connotazioni dell’astro lunare.

Ma, no. John non è pronto, non ancora, a riconoscere il germe di quel pensiero che sta lentamente maturando nel suo animo. 

Si limita a godersi la serata seduto sulla panchina umida e scomoda mentre Sherlock scrolla un piede e sbuffa, imbronciato come un bimbo a cui è stato negato un gelato.

“Stai buono Sherlock, se fai il bravo dopo ti compro un pastic-” inizia John, ridacchiando. 

Non finisce la frase, perché Sherlock scatta in piedi e si muove lesto verso il chiosco, senza dire niente e lasciandolo facilmente indietro.

Tipico. 

“Dannazione, Sherlock! Aspettami!” protesta John, tanto per cambiare. Si lancia subito all’inseguimento, per quanto riesce con le sue gambe più corte e la sua andatura ancora un po’ zoppicante, soprattutto se resta fermo a lungo. 

Lo raggiunge dopo un attimo, e si ferma accanto a lui di fronte al menù del chiosco, chiedendosi cosa abbia visto Sherlock da volersi avvicinare, rischiando di far saltare la ‘copertura’.

“Una cioccolata calda con panna e marshmallows e- cos’è che vuoi tu, John?”

Beh, questa poi. 

John gli scocca uno sguardo dubbioso, ma Sherlock è tutto un sorriso, soave come lo vede soltanto quando ha da infinocchiare qualcuno durante un’indagine.

Ah, allora. 

“Una cioccolata anche per me, ma senza panna e senza zucchero, grazie.”

Sherlock gli sorride beato e termina l’ordine, dondolandosi sui talloni. Ha l’aria tranquilla e curiosa, un po’ da allocco, ma John non si lascia ingannare - sta tramando qualcosa.

Tornano alla panchina in silenzio, con le bevande fumanti in tazze da asporto.

Sherlock si siede comodamente e raccatta un marshmallow dalla tazza di cartone, leccandosi le dita con voluttà.

“Spiegami pure quando vuoi, genio,” lo interpella John dopo un attimo. Non ci ha capito niente, ma la tazza calda tra le mani è consolante, ora che sta scendendo la sera e il parco inizia a essere meno piacevole, più umido e più freddo. Si sta alzando un certo vento e la cosa può andar bene per Sherlock, che è tutto avvolto nel Belstaff, ma John ha soltanto una giacca corta e niente guanti, e inizia a rabbrividire.

Sherlock alza un sopracciglio, come se la domanda fosse ben al di sotto della sua dignità, poi sbuffa una nuvoletta di respiro caldo e cioccolatoso.

“Due uomini su di una panchina che guardano il vuoto. Siamo a Londra, certo, ma iniziava a sembrare quello che è. Un appostamento. Ora invece siamo soltanto una coppia che passa un pomeriggio romantico insieme.”

Cristo. 

“Sh- una coppia? Pomeriggio romantico?” John non riesce a trattenersi dallo sputacchiare pezzi di frase senza senso, rischiando di rovesciare la cioccolata e perdere così l’ultima fonte di calore.

“Ma certo, John. Il tizio laggiù sta senza dubbio facendo da palo a quegli altri tizi lì in fondo,” prosegue il detective, indicando il noleggio delle canoe sul laghetto, dove gli inservienti stanno ormai chiudendo baracca per la sera. 

“Per rubare i lecca lecca dal chiosco?”

Sherlock sbuffa esasperato e un po’ deluso.

“Ma no, John! Il noleggio delle canoe è proprio accanto alle giostre.”

Ah. 

“E… quindi?”

Sherlock abbassa uno sguardo azzurrissimo e imperioso su di lui, tutto corrucciato come se non credesse alle sue orecchie.

“John, credo che il freddo stia danneggiando le tue capacità intellettive. Aspetta-” dice, e appoggia la tazza mezza vuota in bilico sulla panchina, poi si sfila i guanti e li porge a John, che li accetta un po’ perplesso ma molto grato. 

Non è finita qui, però. Sherlock scioglie la sciarpa e gliela avvolge intorno al collo, ancora calda per il contatto con la sua pelle. 

John è costretto a riconoscere il minuscolo languore che gli si accende sul fondo dello stomaco. C’è qualcosa di terribilmente soddisfacente e consolante nel modo in cui Sherlock gli stringe la sciarpa al collo, sfiorando la sua pelle con le dita ancora calde. 

Ecco, John Watson detesta l’ipocrisia e la falsità in ogni loro forma. Sarebbe doppiamente ipocrita se negasse ancora una volta di aver guardato Sherlock con qualcosa che non sia semplice curiosità. Sherlock ha dei colori e delle fattezze che richiamano costantemente il suo occhio e appagano ogni volta il suo spirito. Non sopporta che esca dalla sua vista. 

Non è pronto a dire una cosa del genere ad alta voce come non è neanche pronto a fare alcunché di concreto, tutt’altro. È ancora assorto e consolato dall’altra voce nella sua testa che gli borbotta continuamente ‘non sei gay!’ ‘non fare cose da gay!’, per quanto inizi a chiedersi se quella voce non vada zittita e resa incapace di dire stupidaggini.

D’altra parte, per il grande genio sarà troppo semplice leggergli in faccia quello che pensa - compresa la battaglia con le voci nella sua testa - se continua a fissargli la bocca in modo così insistente. Non può farci nulla. Sherlock è chino su di lui per stringergli la sciarpa al collo e gli sfiora ancora la pelle con le punte delle dita. I suoi riccioli gli sfiorano la fronte e il suo sguardo, così da vicino, è perplesso e indifeso.

Non sono neanche azzurri, i suoi occhi, tutt’altro. Ci sono galassie infinite tra il verde e l’azzurro, il grigio chiarissimo e un color acquamarina che viene fuori soltanto in alcune occasioni. 

Non ci sono dubbi, invece, che la sua bocca sia rosa e a forma di cuore, con un labbro inferiore paffuto e tondo che desidera di essere morso. 

Ma Sherlock, ha idea di cosa può suscitare la sua vicinanza? Il grande uomo (e grande idiota) sa qualcosa della passione e dei sentimenti? Forse ne sa abbastanza da poterli manipolare a piacimento per le sue indagini, ma che esperienza ha di persone a cui non deve in alcun modo nuocere, anzi? 

E soprattutto, cosa c’entra tutto questo alla luce di un desiderio limpido e fresco come quello di volerlo baciare? Un bacio, dopotutto, non è una proposta di matrimonio.

Eppure, quando si parla di Sherlock Holmes, anche visitare insieme un appartamento da perfetti sconosciuti diventa un legame vincolante. 

Qualcosa succede in fondo al parco, verso le giostre ormai chiuse per la notte. Un gruppetto di papere, dirette tutte tronfie alla propria casetta, inizia a starnazzare e sbattere le ali, disturbate da qualcosa. 

Lì si spezza l’incantesimo. Sherlock balza in piedi un’altra volta, rovesciando la sua cioccolata ormai fredda con un calcio e abbandona di nuovo John dietro di sé. 

Almeno questa volta ha la buona grazia di urlare un “muoviti John!” nella propria scia, allontanandosi di gran carriera col cappotto che gli svolazza dietro, neanche fosse un immenso pipistrello. 

John si passa senza volere le dita sulla bocca, sospirando. I guanti di Sherlock gli stanno enormi e la sua sciarpa contiene il suo profumo costoso e il suo calore. 

Dovrà farseli bastare, mentre lo insegue ancora una volta, a rotta di collo attraverso il parco ormai buio e le papere infastidite. 

-


End file.
